


Barricades

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Post-Season 5, Waiting for Arthur Pendragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin was left behind when Arthur died. He waits still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barricades

The lake never changed. Wind-swept or calm, tree-lined shores or reeded edges or bare rock, Merlin was locked out, kept away from his heart's desire. He could only look from a distance, hands wringing in despair, face wet with grief.

He'd let Arthur float away into the mists and Merlin had wanted to follow him. No matter that he'd been told of the Once and Future king, he'd wanted to rest with him, rise again with him when Albion's need was greatest.

But barriers arose every time he'd tried – fences and stone walls, huge waves and rock falls, ice and snow, sand dunes rising up, up until he fell back, helpless to fight it. A thousand ways, a thousand barricades.

Locked out.

He'd tried to get past them, of course, with spells and pleading and prayers to any god who would listen. But there was never an answer, no gate opening to let him in.

And too afraid to destroy the lake, to drive it into mist or fill it full of the remnants of Camelot's citadel, for fear of hurting Arthur, all he could do was stand there, watching.

Waiting on the shore for the day of Arthur's return.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
